1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to point-of-sale systems and more particularly to systems and methods for determining customer proximity to a checkout register as well as adaptive communication with the customer based on proximity to the checkout register.
2. Background of the Invention
A significant labor expense in a retail establishment is operating checkout registers. Additionally, the checkout process is often viewed as tedious and time consuming to a customer. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the checkout process. There is a need for a system which speeds up the checkout process and which also engages the customer to improve customer satisfaction with the checkout process.